Smellershot Drabbles
by Flobear777
Summary: A series of drabbles about my favorite Avatar couple! T for now, might change.
1. Time

So, I've decided to do some Smellershot drabbles, since they're my otp. And don't kill me about the first one! I couldn't help the fact that the first theme on the list was super depressing. I'll be updating as often as possible. Reviews are love!

I don't own anything in the Avatar series.

. . .

Time

Smellerbee sat calmly in her big old chair, humming softly to herself.

"Grandma, what are you singing?"

"Oh, Cutlass. It's just a very old song from my childhood."

"But Grandma, what are the words."

"They're too sad for little girls. Go and practice now—you aren't going to be defending anyone without practice."

"Yes, Grandma. I love you."

"I love you too." Smellerbee gave the girl a kiss, and watched her sprint out to practice, two hooked swords in hand.

_What are you thinking?_

Smellerbee sighed. "Just… remembering, Longshot. Don't you do that sometimes?"

Longshot stepped fully into the room, hobbling over to kneel next to her. _Always. _

She sighed again. "I miss so many people. So much…"

Longshot raised a wrinkled hand and caressed her cheek. She leaned into him, and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Longshot."

She didn't have to look at him to see the same words mirrored on his face.

She began to sing softly, feeling Longshot grip her hand with a still-surprising amount of strength.

"_Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like fragile, tiny shells  
Drifting in the foam  
Little soldier boy  
Come marching home,  
Brave soldier boy,  
Comes marching home."_


	2. Cherry Blossom

2. Cherry Blossoms.

"Smellerbee, you look simply wonderful."

"Coming from you Toph, that's a great comfort."

"She's right, Bee, you look beautiful." Katara, Toph, and Smellerbee stood in front of the mirror, the first two girls adjusting and tightening and smoothing Bee's dress.

Dress.

Smellerbee had to admit, she had never thought she would see this day. But then, she had never thought she would be doing what she was doing, either.

Katara had pulled her hair (which, for one in her life, was silky and smooth) back into a traditional earth kingdom style, with her bangs curled on either side of her face. Her makeup was lighter than usual, with a light pink (PINK!) eye powder on her lids. She wore a light green dress, its silk ghosting to the floor and trailing behind her. Her headband was gone, but she had insisted on keeping the red stripes. They were part of her, and besides, she didn't think he would mind.

"I think…I think you might be ready," Katara breathed, clasping her hands before her.

Smellerbee fought the nerves that clenched at her suddenly. "I-I don't know how I can thank you both."

"Just keep to Earth Kingdom traditions, alright?" Toph said, gently punching her on the shoulder.

Bee punched her back, grinning.

Katara just rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" The girls turned as a familiar scarred face entered the room.

"Zuko!" Toph picked up a big chunk of rock, ready to hurl it at him. "No boys allowed."

"I have a gift for the bride!" Zuko held up his hands in surrender, and Toph let him in hesitantly.

Smellerbee felt a blush creep up her face from the moment he had said 'bride.' This was really happening.

Zuko walked up to her, his Firelord robes swishing. Gently, he pulled something out of his pocket, and held it up for them to see.

"A cherry blossom?" Smellerbee looked at it, confusion plain on her face.

"It signifies the beauty of the bride. And it is sacred to my people. I suppose it's a peace sign; I'm glad we overcame the grievances that I inflicted on your people."

Smellerbee smiled gently, before nodding. Zuko stepped up close to her, and tucked the blossom into her hair.

"Thank you, my friend," she said. She had come a long way since the Harmony Restoration movement.

Zuko squeezed her shoulder, before leaving the room.

The three girls stood in silence for another moment.

"I'm ready," she said.

Katara opened the door for her, and Toph handed her the bouquet of dark flowers she would carry. Flowers. Pink. Dress. Such foreign things to Smellerbee.

They walked out of the building, and onto the little bridges that connected the tree houses. Katara led Toph to a rope and looped it around her hand, and then grabbed her own rope. With a last nod to Smellerbee, they tugged on their ropes and disappeared into the upper canopy. Smellerbee took a deep, calming breath and took her own rope.

The familiar forest blurred by her, and she felt a few tears well up in her eyes. _I wish Jet could see this._

The pull slowed, and stopped, leaving Bee standing on the highest level of the forest canopy. Light filtered through the trees, though it was fading in the sunset. Sunset was her favorite time of day, and she was glad he agreed. Katara and Toph stood before her; Toph hiding her discomfort at being above the ground very well. Smellerbee swallowed, and then nodded to them. The walked around a big tree and disappeared. Smellerbee ran her calloused fingers across the tree, and smiled softly.

Then she began to walk.

As she rounded the bend, she heard all of her friends whoop and cheer from where they hung in the trees, and felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

Then she saw him.

When their eyes locked, she suddenly found it hard to breathe, and felt her smile grow wider on her face.

Longshot stood, strong and silent as ever; he had forgone his hat for the day and had his hair pulled back in a traditional Earth Kingdom style.

But it was his eyes that told the story. His eyes that made her feel like a proper girl. His eyes that held so much love and tenderness that she felt weak in the knees.

She finally reached him, and handed her flowers to Katara.

Aang stood, in his full airbending garb, and smiled.

He took Smellerbee's left hand, and Longshot's right hand, and set one on top of the other. Then he pulled a green ribbon from his robes and wrapped it around their entwined hands.

"Rock meets rock; earth meets soil. You both are here to seal a bond that runs through the ends of the earth, and shall be bonded 'till the end of time…"

Smellerbee had a hard time focusing on Aang—she was too busy looking at Longshot.

His eyes asked her the question, _Why the cherry blossom?_

She smiled, and flicked her eyes to Zuko.

He nodded, smiling and squeezing her hand.

She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"…Smellerbee, and Longshot, do you both seal yourself to the earth and each other; a bond never to be broken?"

"I do," Smellerbee said softly.

"I do," some in the crowd were surprised to hear Longshot speak, but others knew better than that. Others knew that he would never have kept to his silence on this most important day.

"Then I, by my power as the Avatar, seal the bond!"

The crowd burst into cheers and applause, but Smellerbee and Longshot didn't hear any of it.

He slipped his free hand behind her neck, and drew her close. With a secret smile, he pressed their lips together.

Smellerbee was not about to settle for a half-kiss, however, and she threw her arms around his neck, crushing him to her.

Had it been a legend, Smellerbee reflected, this would have been a kiss to end all kisses. It would have been a love to end all loves.

But it wasn't a legend.

It was real.


End file.
